supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vahn'Vor
Revus is a powerful primordial being that created Vahn'Vor. Vahn'Vor is the world of the Mundus of Vahn'Vor. There are seven Mundus that live on Vahn'Vor: Queen Lycra King Levit'N, Serest, Mavix, Apis, Crea'Xan, and Vortis. The Mundus are led by Levit'N, their King, and Lycra, their Queen. The Royal Family of Provis consists of King Levit'N, Lycra, earth child Amethyist, Ervis their ocean monster and the Vetin. History In the beginning A cosmic entity named Revus came into existence decades ago, and with the forces that the entity had been, it created itself as an Island, being the core of a land that would be known as Vahn'Vor. Vahn'Vor continent is very large, with multiple cities and is a small other-dimensional planetoid, and is a flat asteroid-like landmass suspended in space. Vahn'Vor does have intervals of night and day of undisclosed duration as do they have a force that functions as a source of light or a glowing ball of light dissimilar to the moon in most of its properties. Revus created seven Mudus, who were the first species of Vahn'Vor. Vahn'Vor has gravity, though it radiates from a point beneath the suspended landmass. There are a top and bottom side to Vahn'Vor, the top side in which beings can stand upon and at the edges of the landmass of the planet, a being or object can fall into a void but there is also a force that keeps the bottom and edges of Vahn'Vor's landmass from eroding away. The force also keeps the atmosphere from escaping. Vahn'Vor is also surrounded by what the Mundus may call "The Revis" which is sister to the ocean monster Ervis. The exact nature of space in the Vahn'Vor dimension is unknown. Though the gravity on Vahn'Vor is comparable to Earth's, Vahn'Vor's matter is considerably denser than Earth's own on the average. Necessarily, an object such as a table, chair or other made of Vahn'Vor's wood, or metal would be more massive, heavier and durable than an object that's made of comparable Earthly material. Vahn'Vor is linked to other dimensions, three of which were created by themselves, they also share a dimensional bridge between themselves and Earth. As well, there is a nexus between Vahn'Vor and other dimensional realms, though Vahn'Vor itself cannot be accessed by others, due to an unknown force, they can access these other realms. As well as a bridge that can be seen by Mundus, that leads from another realm. There are many major buildings in Vahn'Vor. The "Hall of Sacrifice" which is a place for the seven original Mundus and Vahn'Vor high council, that serves as a meeting place. There is as well a place that serves as a prison for those who are either exiled or punished, called the "plate of death" which is guarded by Retis. There is as well a region with high mountains, and a thick fog coating the peak of the mountains, which is unknown to why, this region is called "the death fog peak", which is given its name due to several Mundus warriors being sent to the mountain, though never returning alive. Due to this, there is as well a burial place force the warriors that died, in which is called "the access reach", which is also where Queen Lycra created Mundus warriors from the spirits of the dead. Vahn'Vor has been and still is ruled by King Lavit'N and by his side Queen Lycra. They were the first Mundus to have been born, and grew close together, even starting a romantic relationship. They were chosen to rule by the other Mundus. Revus created multiple beings, such as the Immortals. When creating them, she named them the Immortals, due to them having immortality for the purpose of protection. The immortals were servants of the Mundus. Queen Lycra had been pregnant with a child and the child was born into Vahn'Vor. As time progressed King Levit'N began to view the Immortals as a mistake. They only caused destruction. Though, he hadn't taken action to this at first. It wasn't until one of the Immortals had led a war against the Mundus, that he felt the need to take action. The Immortals attacked the Royal Palace, in an attempt to destroy the Mundus, but they didn't seem affected physically. When the attacks continued, the King and Queen made a forced decision to send their child away to another dimension for protection. Current Members Royal Family King Levit'N Queen Lycra Amethyist Other Five Mundus Serest Mavix Apis Crea'Xan Vortis Residents Mundus Elders Immortals Tyraids Apodiuns Hiponautions Scyrentaurs Provis Royal Guards Provis Security Force Rulership The Genetic Council was legislative, judicial and executive body and consisted of seven Mundus members, each of whom belongs to a different family or House. The Council elected Lavit'N as both head of the Council and ruler of the Tyraids. He will reign from election until death. Kingship follows a strict patriarchal and matriarchal progression, as he is supposed to be succeeded by one of his children. The designation "Royal Family" is to remain with their current family while they continue to reign. Habitat Habitat: Provis, parallel to that of Earth. Gravity: Parallel to Earth. Atmosphere: Parallel to Earth, though with no germs or pollution. Population: At present, there are about 8,467 living Tyraids, all of whom dwell in Provis. There is an unknown count of Hiponautions, Scyrentaurs, and Apodiuns, as they do not all live within Provis. Language The Mundus of Provis speaks their own language, Pivan. They have also over the years learned human languages such as English, French, but they also know Greek. A time before, the early Mundus used sigils and symbols as language forms, as well as to practice and teach forms of mystical arts. Tyraids, Apodiuns, Hiponautions, and Scyrentaurs all still use symbols to communicate with each other, but can all speak English. Religion The Mundus, Tyraids, Apondiuns, Hiponautions and Scyrentaurs religion are involved with ancestor-worship. They worship their ancestor, Revus with the guild of the Elders in the Temple of Wisdom, The Tower of Blood Shed, and the Tower of Mourning. They usually pray in these places, which usually works as an invocation to reach out to their ancestor. Food & Cooking At the beginning of their evolution, the Mundus would pray to their Goddess, Revus. They would harvest and grow food. As they evolved more over the years, they learned to cook food on their own, much like Earthly advancements. They specialize in fruits and vegetables, and most animals as well. Powers, Abilities & Weaknesses Tyraids * Tyraid Physiology: All Tyraids natural physiology grants them a number of superhuman physical attributes but most Tyraids physical abilities are significantly superior to most other members of their race. ** Superhuman Strength: All Tyraids are is superhumanly strong. Physically superior to the finest human specimen and some to most Tyraids. Under normal circumstances, they're able to lift a couple of tons. However the more advanced can augment their physical strength. ** Superhuman Speed: They can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete, and most advanced Tyraids can move at a speed so great they are invisible to the human eye. ** Superhuman Stamina: Tyraids musculature generates fewer fatigue toxins than the musculature of a normal human, even the finest human athlete. At their peak, they can exert themselves for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in their blood begins to impair them. ** Superhuman Durability: Their body is incredibly resistant to all forms of physical damage. They are resistant to great impact forces, such as falling from a height of several stories that would severely injure or kill a human being unharmed. They are capable of withstanding extreme temperatures, such as the cold in space, or the heat from re-entry. ** Superhuman Agility: Their agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Their reflexes are far beyond those of the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Longevity: They have a natural lifespan that is at least thrice the average lifespan of a human being. Apodiuns * Apodiun Physiology: All Apodiuns natural physiology grants them a number of superhuman physical attributes and their physical abilities are significantly superior to other specimens on Provis. ** Superhuman Strength: They are physically superior to the specimens on Provis. Under normal circumstances, they're able to lift a couple of tons. And however, they are more advanced and can augment their physical strength. ** Superhuman Speed: They can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest specimens on Provis, being able to move at a speed so great they are invisible to the human eye, as their motion is perceived as a blur. ** Superhuman Stamina: At their peak, they can exert themselves for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in their blood begins to impair them. ** Superhuman Durability: Their body is incredibly resistant to all forms of physical damage. They are resistant to great impact forces, such as falling from a height of several stories that would severely injure or kill a human being unharmed. They are capable of withstanding extreme temperatures, such as the cold in space, or the heat from re-entry. ** Superhuman Agility: Their agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest specimen in Provis. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Their reflexes are far beyond those of the finest in Provis. ** Superhuman Longevity: They have an unnatural lifespan that allows them to defy aging for many years. ** Superhuman Healing: They have an enhanced healing process that allows them to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than any human or specimen on Provis. Scyrentaurs * Scyrentaur Physiology: The Scyrentaurs are an offshoot of humanity that is biologically adapted to the deep ocean environment. This means that they can breathe underwater, endure the pressures of the deep (among other adaptations), and can only spend a very limited time out of the water. ** Enhanced Vision: Their abilities to see depths of the ocean allows them exceptional night vision while on land. Their eyes are adapted to see at 6,000 fathoms (or 36,000 feet below the surface of the water). ** Enhanced Hearing: Their hearing is several times acuter than human capacity. ** Enhanced Smell: They can smell several times acuter than human capacity. ** Superhuman Strength: They are physically superior to the specimens on Provis. Under normal circumstances, they're able to lift a couple of tons. And however, they are more advanced and can augment their physical strength. ** Superhuman Speed: They can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest specimens on Provis, being able to move at a speed so great they are invisible to the human eye, as their motion is perceived as a blur. ** Superhuman Stamina: At their peak, they can exert themselves for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in their blood begins to impair them. ** Superhuman Durability: Their body is incredibly resistant to all forms of physical damage. They are resistant to great impact forces, such as falling from a height of several stories that would severely injure or kill a human being unharmed. They are capable of withstanding extreme temperatures, such as the cold in space, or the heat from re-entry. ** Superhuman Agility: Their agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest specimen in Provis. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Their reflexes are far beyond those of the finest in Provis. ** Superhuman Longevity: They have an unnatural lifespan that allows them to defy aging for many years. ** Energy-Heat Resistance: They are extremely resistant to energy/heat based attacks. ** Marine Telepathy: They have the ability to communicate directly with sea life. They have a range of control that can actually allow them to force sea creatures to obey their whims. ** Aquatic Empathy: They have the ability to sense the primal emotions of aquatic creatures. ** Magic: They have gained magic through the Ancient God Revus, and as such, she has given them untold amounts of powerful ancient magic. ** Ocean Embodiment: They have the composing ability to control water as a whole within their vicinity and beyond. ** Water Deprivation: They must return to the water after a period of time or they will be weakened. Hiponautions * Hiponaution Physiology: Hyponautions can shoot energy laser beams from their palms, channeled from a gem upon their heads. They can also form constructs, by using their thoughts and the power gem to create an object that they can use to fight their enemies. The power gem also supplies information when asked a question. ** Superhuman Strength: They are physically superior to the specimens on Provis. Under normal circumstances, they're able to lift a couple of tons. And however, they are more advanced and can augment their physical strength. ** Superhuman Speed: They can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest specimens on Provis, being able to move at a speed so great they are invisible to the human eye, as their motion is perceived as a blur. ** Superhuman Stamina: At their peak, they can exert themselves for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in their blood begins to impair them. ** Superhuman Durability: Their body is incredibly resistant to all forms of physical damage. They are resistant to great impact forces, such as falling from a height of several stories that would severely injure or kill a human being unharmed. They are capable of withstanding extreme temperatures, such as the cold in space, or the heat from re-entry. ** Superhuman Agility: Their agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest specimen in Provis. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Their reflexes are far beyond those of the finest in Provis. ** Superhuman Longevity: They have an unnatural lifespan that allows them to defy aging for many years. ** Superhuman Healing: They have an enhanced healing process that allows them to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than any human or specimen on Provis. ** Flight: They can fly through the lower atmosphere and outer space at any speed. The Elders The Elders were deities that could be called on for power. Lycra called on several other deities to harness their power to create more creatures, and restore the destruction on Vahn'Vor. Economy The Mundus, Tyraids, Apondiuns, Hiponautions, and Scyrentaurs have no currency or any known standard unit of value. Locations Ervis Ocean Rise Arena of Hel Garden of Fortune Forest of Fate The death fog peak Plate of death The access reach Mundus Temple - Was the home of the Mundus after King Levit'N and Queen Lycra's reign. Halls Hall of Sacrifice Provis Hall Hall of Revus Hall of Worship Dream Hall Hall of Death Hall of Levit'N Temple of the forged Flame Points of Interest Mundus Gateway Provis Royal Palace Cave of Momentum Revus Tower Pit of Death Lake of Vision Bridge of Truth Tower City